


To Kill the Ties that Bind

by penninghistory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Castiel, F/M, Gen, Not Castiel Friendly, not Destiel friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penninghistory/pseuds/penninghistory
Summary: DO NOT READ IF DESTIEL SHIPPER/THIS WORK IS NOT FRIENDLY TO DESTIHELLERS AND CASTIEL STANS. THIS IS YOUR WARNINGSet in Season 6: When a new entity appears, one only a few have seen, the boys have to figure out if this new player in the War for Heaven and Earth is on their side, or if she will be the one to crack open the doors of Purgatory and let Hell run loose.(The Sage as described in this fan fiction is my Orginal Character from the Assassin's Creed video game series. Although no events from there will be mentioned, my twist on it is that Juno or another enemy of her's cursed the sage to remain immortal. She is 300 years old as of 2018, in 2011 she was 293 years of age.)
Kudos: 2





	To Kill the Ties that Bind

May 16th, 2018  
Spokane, Washington

I don't think anyone would enjoy being immortal. Sure, you could live forever, see the world grow old and advance without a grey hair or wrinkle to show for it. (Poor, poor Mother Gothel, having to kidnap a girl because she wanted to stay young and wrinkle-free forever. Why not let your father piss off a witch so much they curse your only child to becoming a Sage and living forever! Too bad that wasn't in the cards for you, you old hag.)  
I'm sorry, what was I talking about? Immortality.   
Sure, I was born in 1718 at the start of the end of the Golden Age of Piracy in the Caribbean. Sure, I've seen most of the major wars. We put ourselves through not one, but two world wars, one of them with one of the biggest tragedies to befall us, and yet still humanity does not understand how evil we can indeed be. Can I say we? I mean, I'm no saint. I'm 293 years old. I think I should be allowed to add myself to the human population.   
I think the point I'm trying to get at is, none of us are perfect. I've seen horrors beyond human understanding, stood by angels as they carved a warpath through my home. I watched things burn around those who thought themselves superior to a God who had been long gone. A God who had seen fit to leave, without a single trace of anything whole. Besides, maybe the angels, and the monsters, and the demons. These days it's hard to notice the difference in any of them.   
After the end of the world had been stopped by the two people who were supposed to make it happen, another war was beginning. One, I don't think any of us saw coming. At least, not at the end. Not when Sam threw himself into the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Not after Dean, Bobby, Cas, and I had planned on making him take back control. We knew it was a nearly impossible task. We knew it was a suicide mission at worst. At best, Dean would lose his brother, and I...I would lose a friend.   
Now, you might be wondering how I had personally run into the Winchesters. I know a lot of people who have asked the questions before, so let me start from the beginning. The year was 2009. America was reeling from the election of Barrack Obama the year before, and while I have no real interest in the politics game, I had a hope that things might turn out ok.   
I was saying in the Black Hills of South Dakota, not too far from Sioux Falls. I had heard through the witch's grapevine that they had a base located in Sioux Falls and had wanted to back sure I stayed below the radar. But then, Fate has a funny way of twisting things. Fate has her cruel ways of bringing people together.   
The way she brought us together was a murder, a trio of angels, and betrayal. Multiple betrayals that left us bruised and weary, and I wished Death himself would just come and take me away.   
That didn't happen. We stopped an apocalypse. An end of the world scene that played out while the majority of you were going to a 9-to-5 job, leading the same old boring lives. I wish I could have an experience like that. I wish I could sit on my front porch on a warm summer's morning, sipping coffee and watch my kids play in my front yard. Maybe read a novel, watch a horror movie and think to myself that the things I see on that screen aren't real. That they could never be real. But, they are. And I have to help fight them.   
I've been learning the ways of the Hunters ever since I was a Templar knight, growing in my tutelage under my adopted father, and then, as the Templars morphed into the British Men of Letters, under their new way of learning.   
I arrived in America via Boston before the Seven Years War. This is my home.   
But the issues didn't start for me until I met the angel, Castiel. You see, when I met him, he wasn't wearing Jimmy Novak. He's gone through so many that it's had to keep track of all of them anymore. He's always been here. Ever since I became what I am, ever since I murdered the witch that had cursed me believing that it would break it. Castiel told me that it would.   
That was in 1735. It is now 2018, and I'm still stuck here, cursed to walk the earth until it's final days. Maybe even longer. I don't know. Time has slowly started to erase the memory, the amount of fucks I care to give.   
But, let's keep that in the past, right? You want to learn about the War for Heaven and Earth. That's why you sought me out, right, dear hunter?

I turn towards you now, an almost evil grin on face, not quite matching your surroundings of wooden paneling and pictures and portraits hanging on the wall. It doesn't fit the way I serve you your drink and a brownie. Nor the way I look, like a witch out of an old fairy tale. I may not agree with Mother Gothel on the kidnapping thing, but let's face it. The woman had a sense of style. That whole red dress and cloak thing? Oh, Lords, I had to say that was quite the outfit.   
What? Oh, you're eager to hear the story? Well, you've come to the right place, dear. The only person I know that could tell it better was Bobby Singer, but the last I heard he was worm food. Poor man. He didn't deserve to die like that. I always thought, had hoped that he was going to make it.   
But, let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we.   
My name is Abagail Hornigold, and I'm going to tell you the story of how the world almost ended twice in the space of three years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! As I'd like to receive more feedback about my fan works, I just have a few questions to ask. Please, do not feel pressured to have to comment, this is your prerogative!  
> What do you think of the twist of the new entity?   
> Is there anything I could improve upon, especially when it comes to characterizations?   
> Did you have a favorite part?   
> Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day/evening! Make sure to drink some water!


End file.
